


tomorrow doesn't exist

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharp knives, sharp knives; get out of her way. /// a catalogue of dangerous women</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stormgirl - mikasa

don't blink, because if you blink you'll miss her  
something like **gravity**  
tied into your bones  
into your veins  
every breath  
and she 'll drag you down  
a turbulent mess of meat and blood  
she'll drag you down __  
  
you will be a splatter on the pavement  
forgotten soon enough  
and she is a force of nature

  
she is **hellfire**  
and you are a trickle of water  
she will always conquer you  


* * *

  
what makes you think you will win against her  
she is everything you will never be

  
she is humanity almighty


	2. oil on her hands - hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange Zoe

she's been through hell and back before  
skimming gnashing teeth  
  
she's made of earth  
and glinting silver  
hardened and sharpened

  
she is rust and dust  
the heaving, heavy reluctant breaths of change  
she winds the cogs  
of a future  
she's not going to make it to


	3. she's written on the mountains - sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha Blouse

she had hunger spliced all the way into her atoms  
they call her greedy  
but it's what you do when your very existence has been starved  
  
  



	4. kjaereste minne - petra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra Ral

a trail of ivy  
tipped at the edge with veins of white  
a small passed-by  
thing of beauty

she tucks it into her pocket  
and it hangs there for the space of a day  
before it wilts and she presses it into the pages of a book  
  
It's an old book, ' _Rings of Silver Sky_ '  
a child's tale  
full to bursting with petals and stems  
one page for every mission outside the wall  
  
-  
  
she is kind: stopping to help that old woman who has trouble crossing the street, feeding songbirds on her windowsill, sharing her full, full heart carefully behind the shadow of Wall Rose  
and  
she is talented: a hiss of steam from a sliced open neck, grey blades, air cold and biting as she flies on wire wings

these traits don't go hand in hand  
they're unbalanced  
always on the brink of  
tipping over

but she smiles anyway  
lilting, joyful, like summer peace  
the sunbright flower of the Special Operations Squad  
  
-  
  
she dies  
splintered against a tree  
  
flowers will bloom there soon enough


	5. crystal icarus - annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie Leonhardt

she has a passion for fury  
for the scraping and bleeding of her knuckles  
she churns out bruises

stands still like loneliness, after a fight  
her wrists shaking  
stands still like loneliness, bleeding  
  
-  
  
she can be described in haves  
and have-nots  
  
vastly complex chemical reactions and instinct, so many years of training  
reduced to words simple enough for a child to understand.  
haves  
have-nots  
  
this is a diagram:  
she was prepared,  
but she wasn't  
  
she was a warrior,  
but she wasn't

and she can feel her muscles grinding  
shifting and she is screaming

**_I want to feel human_ **

 

and then she falls,  
just falls,  
with the sky in her eyes **  
**


	6. soft sunlight - hange ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange Zoe

she loves someone  
her opposite  
but who is made of the same stuff as she  
 _[properties include but are not limited to: oxygen, determination, carbon, ferocity, hydrogen, more than just a sprinkling of hidden hope, nitrogen, honesty, calcium, phosphorus...]_

their world is beautiful, also _[candy-colored skies and the reflections on the clouds_  
 _the birds_  
 _the glistening of rain  
the rise of petrichor_  
 _mist wrapping in trails of effervescence around her arms_  
 _as it drifts away from dark_ _blades_  
 _of grass]_    
but it  
is not one you can love in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (though not specified by name, since originally I wanted this up for interpretation for all shipping needs, Levi is the one I imagine in this chapter.)


	7. it was blue and it was red - annie ii

She falls apart in crystals: the sky is the last thing she sees.

She is glad it ends this way.


End file.
